


Forever

by kuronekohime



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 04:55:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14825678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuronekohime/pseuds/kuronekohime
Summary: Short drabble series of  ZhangJun





	1. Chapter 1

Brown whiskey eyes. Long lashes. Pouty mouth.  
“How long will you love me?”

Small smile. Crescent eyes. Soft voice.  
“Forever”.

 

The rain was pouring heavily on that evening. Zhanjing was sitting on the lone chair besides the window, reminiscing the old days. A small smile plastered on his face. But the smile turned into a frown not long after. A soft sigh released from his mouth. He looked around the small room, his eyes darted from one place to another.

It’s been months! He should be able to forget the memories of them together. But every times he sees his studio room, he’ll remember. Everything. From the coffee table with the wilted cactus. The unmade bed with scattered pillows. The two seated sofa. His presence was everywhere.  
“How could I forget him?”

He sighed heavily again.

“Hey, Yanjun. Are you living well?” He said softly into the air.

“I still keeping my word. Of loving you forever. But if being with me makes you feel restrained. I’ve to let you go. Because from the start until now, I love you, and will love you forever.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end. Or is it just the beginning?

Yanjun was doomed. He really was. Just yesterday, he told his boss that he would never ever come late again. He promised! He tried to make his strides longer, willing his legs to move faster while his hands busy tying his tie. 

“Hey. Watch out!” 

“Wha-“

Today was officially an unfortunate day for Lin Yanjun. He woke up late, didn’t have time for his much needed daily caffeine, and now his favourite white shirt- his blazer included were drenched with the said black drink which not even his to begin with.

“Oh my gosh! I’m sorry. I tried to warn you-“ 

“No. It’s okay. It’s my fault t-“

Both of them halted into incomplete words. Deep piercing eyes met whiskey coloured eyes. Silence.People walked past them in hurry without care of the incident that just happened, leaving both of them stunned, unmoved.

“Hey.”

“H-hi.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because just like season, people change and so do feelings.

“It’s cold,” he said while wrapping the coat tighter to his body. The skinny lanky guy beside him just laughed. Whoever said bigger body produce more heat is a liar. He’s bigger than Yanjun for sure. But look at them now. He was wearing more than the other, with coat and whatnot, yet he was the one that shivering.

 

“I’m used to this kind weather. You should’ve known the weather is pretty unpredictable nowadays. Here, drink this,”

 

“Coffee? No, thanks,” he would never touch the black drink offered by Yanjun. Knowing him, the coffee must be lack of sugar. Dark and bitter, as dark and bitter as me- Yanjun had said before.

 

“Haha. No. Not coffee. I bought this one for you. It’s hot chocolate,”

 

Zhangjing smiled. Lin Yanjun, with piercing eyes and his cold exterior was easily misunderstood. The warmth from the hot drink given was not only warming his body, but also his heart.

 

_Seasons changed. But not my feeling for you._


	4. Chapter 4

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

The tip tapping sounds of pen hitting the table had been occupied the otherwise silent room. The culprit making the noise absentmindedly-gaze empty looking throughout the large window.

“Are you that bored? Had you finish the report?” 

“...”

“Am I talking to the wall?”

“...”

Frustrated with the lack of response, Zhu Zhengting threw a crumpled paper toward the non respondent.

“Hey! What?!” The tapping of the pen stopped as he spinned the chair facing his colleague. 

“I’ve been talking to you for awhile. What’s wrong with you this time?”

“... I met him.”

“Hmmm? Who?”

“Zhangjing.”


End file.
